


Play Supporting Role

by spark_plugx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU of sorts, embarrassed shiro, flustered lance and keith, in which Allura tries her best to be a good supporting character in the coffeeshop AU, pidge being pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: This isn't her coffeeshop AU, but quiznak, if Allura won't be the best supporting character she can be.





	Play Supporting Role

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to me for starting this in January and not touching it until now lol this is based off a series of tweets about someone watching two baristas get together in a café. I don’t know where the post is so
> 
> Just a fun little story since I’ve never written Klance before. I just wanted to test out the characters and see if I could do them justice before trying to write a huge story.

Allura looked up from her book, realizing that the café she was in was empty except for her and the two baristas at the counter. This wasn’t that surprising, it was getting dark out and the café would be closing soon. Hopefully, Shiro would get done with his study group soon and text her. She was invited to join, but she wasn’t in that class and didn’t want to be a distraction. 

Pidge would just tease her and Shiro the entire time and nothing would get done. 

So she decided to spend an hour or two waiting at a cafe that was near Shiro’s apartment. She had come here a few times, stopping for coffee or a muffin before heading over to Shiro’s. The coffee was great and the baristas were nice to her, despite them almost always bickering with each other. Every time she came in, it was always something new with them. It was kind of cute, once she realized they were best friends and the arguing was a just a part of their relationship. 

Plus, it was obvious that one of them, Lance, did it just to flirt with the other. It didn’t seem like his flirting attempts had been working, though. Some boys were just too dense to notice.

Allura could relate. 

“You’re awfully quiet, and by awfully I mean strangely, yet pleasantly, quiet,” the barista with the mullet, Keith, said, and Allura thought he was speaking to her until she noticed Lance pause with a sigh. Keith’s voice didn’t have worried tone, but Allura could see in his expression that he was a little concerned about the silent treatment. Lance only turned to look at Keith, keeping quiet. “Lance, why are you staring at me, it’s creepy.”

“Keith, shut up. I’m thinking,” Lance replied and turned back to finish his job. Allura busied herself with her phone, texting Shiro about the two arguing baristas. He had his phone on silent but it gave her something to do to avoid looking up as they continued to argue. This argument didn’t have the teasing air that the others ones did. Keith was usually the more aggressive one, but this time it seemed like Lance got that role. She hoped nothing was bothering him, she preferred to see him all smiles and happy. He could be a pain in the ass, but his coffee was the best. 

“The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane, what could you possibly be thinking about?” Keith questioned and Allura held back a laugh at that comment. He said it in a light tone, clear that he meant it more in a teasing manner than an insulting one, hoping to lighten the situation. “Lance?”

Lance dropped whatever he was washing in the sink and turned to glare at Keith. “I’m thinking about you and your stupid mullet!”

“My mullet is not stupid! Why are you even thinking about me?!” Keith questioned, cheeks slightly red in irritation at the comment. 

“Because you won’t shut up and I’m trying to figure out how to tell you that I like you!” Lance confessed and immediately shut his mouth.

Did he just?

Oh Lance no, not like that! 

Allura gripped her phone tightly, trying her best not to look up at the baristas but it was difficult. How could Lance say it like that?! She should have talked to him about it when she came in the other day and he was on his break. She could have helped him!

“What?” Keith finally said after what felt like forever, his voice was almost a whisper; Allura barely heard it. She risked it and looked over at them, unable to stop her eyes from watching this potential train wreck. 

“You heard me!” Lance’s face was so red, Allura felt sorry for him. He obviously didn’t want it to go that way, but, here they were. 

“You like me? For…for how long?” Keith looked equally embarrassed and twisted the rag he had been using to wipe the counter down in his hands. 

“I don’t know man! Like six months?” Lance was fidgeting; Allura didn’t blame him, the conversation wasn’t getting any less awkward and it must be unbearable for him. 

“Oh….wow…” Keith mumbled and they stood there in awkward silence for a few moments, it made Allura cringe. “I need to think about this…is that…?”

“Dude yeah I got the front go clean up the back or something,” Lance waved him off and Keith hurried through the doors. Lance sighed as he began to wash a coffee pot. That was better than being rejected, but it was still a little defeating.

Allura looked at her empty mug, wondering if she should bother with a refill or just leave. She looked at Lance again and made up her mind; she couldn’t leave him there in this state! She failed him once, but she wouldn’t fail him again!

“Excuse me?” Allura spoke softly as she approached the counter with her mug. Lance looked up surprised, then embarrassed when he realized there was a customer in the store. “I just need a refill, sorry.”

“Yeah yeah, no, it’s cool. Sorry you had to witness that total crash,” he took the mug from her, nothing like the flirty person he had been when he had first gotten her coffee earlier. Allura looked at the back door and could see Keith through the small window. He looked to be taking stock of bags of coffee, but he was really just standing there, brain looking like it was going into overdrive. 

“I thought it was extremely brave. It takes a lot of courage to admit feelings like that,” Allura looked back to Lance. There wasn’t much she could do, but at least she could offer some kind words. He gave her a weak smile and poured her coffee. 

“Thanks, not exactly how I wanted it to go, but, eh, least I said it,” he told her as he handed back her mug. “I’ve been flirting with him non-stop the past two months but he’s too dense to get it. Ya gotta spell it out for him,” Lance complained, setting the coffee pot back to its place. 

“I understand that,” she said, thinking about Shiro. “Sometimes boys are just so dense. It took me forever to get my boyfriend to realize that I was interested in him. I think he almost fainted when I asked him out on a date,” this seemed to lift Lance’s mood a little. Allura wished she could do more to help him. “Good luck, though, I’ll be out of here soon, promise,” she went back to her table, still no reply from her boyfriend. She texted him, updating him on the situation and declaring that she was on Lance’s team and was rooting for him. 

She was halfway through her coffee when Keith came shooting out from the backroom, startling Lance. 

“Kei—“Lance started but was cut off when Keith pulled him into a kiss. 

Allura barely stopped herself from dropping her mug out of shock. 

“I don’t know why I had to think about it for so long,” Keith said once he pulled away. Lance’s face broke out into a smile once the initial shock wore off. They both stood there, looking flustered but happy. 

Allura almost cheered out loud, but that definitely would be awkward, so she instead focused on texting Shiro the good news, hoping he would be just as pleased as she was. 

“Hey, I know it’s a bit shocking to have someone as handsome as me confess their feelings—“ Lance started and Keith cut him off with another kiss. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Keith rolled his eyes once he pulled away. 

“Not a nice thing to say to your new boyfriend, babe,” Lance chuckled and whipped him with the rag he had in his hands playfully. “Let’s get this place cleaned up so we can go over to your brother’s place.” 

Allura gathered up her things, taking that as her cue to leave so they could close up the shop and have some alone time as a new couple. “Have a great night, you two,” she said and winked at Lance and he shot her a thumbs up, before leaving the café. She was almost at the bus stop when Shiro texted her, telling her they were done studying and that he wanted to hear the story in person.

\--

When she arrived at Shiro’s apartment, they were all eager to hear the story. Allura thought it was a bit odd that they cared. Well, Hunk was a sap for romance so his interest in the story wasn’t surprising, but Pidge’s interest definitely was.

“Then Keith came out of the back and kissed him!” Allura exclaimed, eyes sparkling as she told the trio the story. “It was so sweet, I’m so happy it worked out for them.” She sighed, then noticed the expressions of her friends. They looked like they were trying not to smirk and hold back laughter. 

“Sorry we’re late,” the door opened and Keith walked in, Lance close behind. “Lance spilled a bag of coffee beans all over the p—“ he stopped talking when he noticed everyone staring at the two of them. 

“Oh! Hey! Girl from the coffee shop!” Lance exclaimed, pointing at Allura, who was staring at the two boys. Lance then looked around the room at his friends’ smirking faces and slowly lowered his arm.

“KNEW IT!” Pidge was the first to break the silence, dramatically pointing at the couple. “Allura told us EVERYTHING!”

“What?” Lance said to Allura, who still looked surprised to see he and Keith in the apartment. 

“Great job at confessing, bro,” Hunk laughed as Lance tried to brush off his embarrassment. “It was a cute story!” 

“We’re just happy you two have realized your feelings for each other,” Shiro said, trying to make the two less embarrassed, only to make them blush even more. 

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have told them if I had known you were Shiro’s little brother! I can’t believe I didn’t make that connection. In my defense, he did get the café’s name wrong, so that was probably why I didn’t figure it out. It makes a lot of sense now…” Allura mumbled, thinking about how oblivious the two brothers were. “I’m Allura, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you,” Keith said, speaking a little louder to be heard over Hunk and Pidge’s teasing of Lance. “It’s okay, and not your fault. It’s easier that someone else told them. Lance would have been way more dramatic with his retelling and I wouldn’t be able to sit through it.”

“Allura was pretty dramatic with her telling of the story too,” Shiro said, nudging his shoulder against Keith, smiling at his brother. “I looked at my phone and I had 30 text messages about it. You went into the backroom to think about it?”

“I was nervous, okay?!” Keith exclaimed, glaring at his older brother.

“Oh! So you’re the boyfriend that almost fainted when Allura asked him out!” Lance threw his arm around Keith’s shoulder, coming to his aid. “Allura told me how you were pretty dense about her advances. That’s so funny!”

“You almost fainted?” Keith questioned his brother, leaning against Lance as he laughed.

“Okay, who wants some ice cream?” Shiro questioned, ready for a change in topic. 

“I’ll tell you guys the story over dessert!” Allura decided, clapping her hands together in excitement, ignoring Shiro's groan.


End file.
